4 Rivalry
by VikiBUG
Summary: Part 4 of a fanfiction challenge showing the rivalry between Olivia and Alex. It's a little short, but time didn't permit a longer piece. R&R :


**So, life's been rather hectic lately. Here is my fourth piece as part of a challenge of 100. There is no distinct time line to be honest, they fit in where ever you choose. Something a bit light hearted though, the last few months have been stressful. Hope you enjoy. R&R :).**

"What the hell, Lex! You knew I had plans!" Olivia complained, pacing the room back and forth to work of her building anger.

"Plans can be changed, Liv" Alex sighed, pushing her glasses further up her nose. Alex knew her comment would get a rise from her lover, but after pushing suspects on trial all day the Ice Queen often found it difficult to bite her tongue when off duty.

"HMMPH" the short haired detective explained throwing her hands in the air and collapsing on the sofa to resume her earlier position. "I always accommodate your plans and needs Lex, once just once it was be nice for you to take note of mine and act accordingly." Olivia sighed, rubbing her temples in hopes of eradicating the increasing ache that was forming.

"Are we even still talking about the same subject now?, because that sounded a hell of a lot like an accusation detective!" Alex fumed, crossing her arms in sheer frustration. Olivia knew that she was in some serious trouble, not only from the exasperation in her voice but also the dropping of any form of endearment in her question and the harshness of her tone.

"Look Alex, I'm just saying it would be nice for things to go my way for once. That's all" Olivia restated trying to deflect the counselors question, not knowing herself what her true problem was.

"That wasn't an answer!" Alex stated, failing to move from her current position.

"No, it wasn't, was it?" Olivia sighed. Alex continued to stare past her, trying to regain control of her emotions before it all got too out of hand. "Listen Lex. Listen?" Olivia continued softly, forcing brown to meet blue as Alex finally looked at her. "I didn't mean for it too come out like that, or for my comments to sound like an accusation. It's just been a long day and small things are bothering me at the moment. I was looking forward to a relaxing evening is all, it has nothing to do with earlier." Olivia finished, pulling Alex into a warm embrace. She shouldn't of shouted at Alex, it was a childish reason to get annoyed, but if the truth be known their current case was getting to her more than expected.

A 13 year old girl had been raped, murdered, and dumped in a river. The Medical Examiner provided evidence that the abuse had been occurring for many years. Whilst Olivia saw cases like this everyday, it still amazed her how much the affected her, and just how much she let her feelings regarding the case cloud her life. This was different though, she would never admit it out loud, but it was different. She could see herself in this victim, in more ways than one. She too had suffered abuse from an early age, she had known what it felt like to be scared every time a parent walked into the room, she knew how it felt when they marked your skin, how sad you were when you had to leave school because you didn't know what kind of a mood the person who was supposed to love you would be in. She also knew the kind of 'love' that this girl had been given. She was just a child and knew too much about the cruelties of this twisted world. The difference was, Olivia had escaped, she knew what it felt like to be loved unconditionally and she had survived, and for that she would feel eternally grateful and guilty.

"You know I would of got you the warrant if I could of. There just wasn't enough evidence. I'm a representative of the law, and regardless of my personal feelings, or my relationships, I have to honor what it says. I know I don'y see the victims like you do; when they're at their worst, but I still feel it. Every time I hear their stories I think of what happened to you, of how I could of lost you just as they have lost themselves. I feel guilty Olivia, I feel so guilty that I couldn't save you, even if I didn't know you back then. I do want to catch this bastard as much as you, you know that right?" Alex sniffled. Olivia sighed, stroking Alex's hair softly. She had been an idiot, a complete idiot.

"I know sweetheart, but you did save me. You're hear now. I'm sorry for getting so annoyed at you. It was foolish, it's just been a long day. You know how it is?" Olivia replied, pulling her lover into a gentle kiss.

"You know what your problem is Benson?" Alex asked.

What's that Miss Cabot?" Olivia smiled, recognizing the blondes cheeky smirk and knowing, for now, all was forgiven.

"You're too damn competitive!" she jibed, lightly poking Olivia's stomach.

"But you knew I only needed Oxford Street, so I could buy hotels!" Olivia exasperated.

"LIV! It's Monopoly! I'm SUPPOSED to try and prevent you from doing that!" Alex stated, bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, but still!" Olivia replied as she rolled the dice, with the laughter soon becoming infectious.


End file.
